


Destiny Did it Right

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa spent six months plucking up courage to talk to Daenerys. She didn't know what destiny had in store for her.





	Destiny Did it Right

Sansa felt stupid as she stood there, "hiding" behind a lamppost, staring at the barista and owner of the 'Dracarys' coffee shop through the big glass wall.

She'd been doing this for months. She would get out of work and drop by just to look at the beautiful woman from afar. She knew she was being a creep but she couldn't help it. Sure Daenerys was beautiful but there was something else. Sansa knew lots of beautiful women and she didn't stalk them.

There was something about Daenerys that fascinated her. Maybe it was the way she smiled warmly at the customers as she served their coffees. How she always seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe it was her aura of lightness. Or how she would give the homeless pastries and coffee for free.

Sansa didn't know her, not directly, but she could tell Daenerys was as beautiful inside as she was outside.

Maybe one day she would pluck up enough courage to actually go inside the shop and talk to her.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

One day, a friend of hers suggested they met for coffee at 'Dracarys' but Sansa didn't feel ready to be face to face with her crush. She hated it that she was acting like a silly teenager but she really couldn't help herself. She  _ knew  _ she wouldn't be able to articulate if she was face to face with Daenerys. She would blush like a thirteen year-old and make a fool out of herself.

"Fine, we can go somewhere else. It's a shame though, I'm sure you would like the owner. She's super cute and she digs girls, I was kinda hoping I could play matchmaker and set you guys up."  Her friend told her with a grin.

Upon hearing these words, Sansa's heart began to race.  _ She digs girls.  _ The words kept repeating themselves inside of her head as her friend start talking about something else.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ Today is the day!  _ Sansa told herself as she walked to 'Dracarys'.

Knowing that Daenerys actually had interest in women seemed to boost her confidence. Maybe she even stood a chance. If she could manage to play it cool and don't act like an idiot in front of her, then maybe… perhaps…

If only Daenerys had been there that evening. 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Sansa was stirred awake by the sound of her phone going off. It was Saturday and all she wanted was to sleep in but her mother didn't let her.

Catelyn told her to be there at 6 because Jon would bring his new girlfriend home to meet the family. Sansa couldn't care less but she said a lazy "Ok." and hung up to go back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa was gulping down her wine and ignoring her mother telling her to wait until dinner as Robb and his wife argued about something in the backyard and Rickon played some annoying hip hop song on his phone. Bran was being his weirdo self and Arya was nowhere to be found but nobody seemed to care.

She was on her second glass of red wine when Jon and his girlfriend finally arrived. Her father opened the door as she stood up to meet whatever skank Jon was dating now, his historical made it easy for Sansa to hope for the worst.

That's when she saw the smile that had been haunting her dreams for almost six months now.

Daenerys was standing next to Jon, greeting her father with that beautiful smile Sansa knew by heart and Sansa felt like the floor had opened up under her feet and she was free falling.

Suddenly she heard the sound of glass breaking and realized she had broken the glass in her hand. She didn't even realize she had been squeezing it.

She felt every eye on her, Daenerys' included. She was looking at Sansa with a confused and slightly surprised face. But Sansa couldn't really tell since she looked away as soon as their eyes met.

Her hand was bleeding but she couldn't feel the pain. Her mother all but ran to her and took her to the bathroom to pull out the little pieces of broken glass from the palm of her hand and clean the cuts. Catelyn bandaged her hand, asking her what had happened.

Sansa didn't say anything.

What was she supposed to say?

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Dinner had been awkward for her. She didn't want to be there, all she wanted was to go home but her mother insisted she stayed and she didn't feel like listening to Catelyn complaining about it for weeks so she did.

She avoid Daenerys like the plague. She wouldn't even look her way. There were a few times Daenerys tried to talk to her but Sansa would just pretend she didn't hear it and keep drinking her wine.

She drank quite a lot.  

_ At least they're keeping their hands to themselves and are not kissing or being clingy.  _ Sansa thought to herself as she finished her fourth or fifth glass of wine.

Sansa could feel Jon's eyes burning holes on her skin but she just ignored it as well.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"What the hell is your problem?" Jon asked her after dinner, dragging her to another room.

"My problem is you are an idiot!" She said drunkenly, the alcohol in her blood making her behave like a child.

"Oh, really? I'm the idiot? You're the one drunk out of your ass, behaving like a brat." He said, closing the door and then making Sansa sit down on the couch of their father's home office.

"Why don't you go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone?" She spat, shoving him.

Jon just stared at her for a moment and then he burst out laughing. "Is this why you're behaving like an asshole? You think Dany is my girlfriend?"

Sansa glared at him. "You're the asshole!" She whined like a six year-old. "Mum told me you would bring your new girlfriend, so."

"Your mother  _ always  _ think anyone we bring home is a girlfriend or a boyfriend!" Jon said, rolling his eyes. "Dany is just a friend. As a matter of fact, I was going to set you guys up but you decided to act like an idiot, now I can't promise you anything."

"You're lying!" Sansa said as she sat up, sobering up a bit. "Please, tell me you're lying!"

"Would like it better if she  _ was  _ my girlfriend?" Jon asked, arching his eyebrow.

"No! But…" Sansa whined, covering her face with both hands. "Why didn't you tell me? She must be thinking I'm a complete idiot!"

"You are." Sansa hit his arm hard. "What? You are! I didn't tell you anything because I know you hate it when we play matchmaker for you! You would have said no."

"Not if you had told me it was Daenerys!" Sansa whined again, feeling ashamed and miserable.

"What do you mean? You know her?"

Sansa chose not to tell him. Jon would think she was creepy and mentally unhealthy if she told him she had spent the last six months stalking Daenerys.

"I mean, she owns a coffee shop. Pretty much everybody in town knows her."

Jon nodded his head. "Anyway, you sober the fuck up and go back there. I will cover for you in the meanwhile." He said, standing up. "By the way, she said you're beautiful." Jon said with a teasing smile, before leaving the room.

Sansa found herself smiling like a fool.

Daenerys thought she was beautiful. 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

After drinking four black coffees and splashing some cold water on her face, Sansa finally womaned up and went back to the living room where Daenerys and Jon were talking to her parents and Robb and his wife.

Sansa could feel her cheeks burning. She was so embarrassed. When she dared a look to Daenerys, she found her smiling at her and she blushed even harder. Even after acting like an asshole, Daenerys was still smiling at her.

Maybe Jon had made up some excuse for her silly behavior. He did say he would cover for her, after all.  

She watched Daenerys standing up and walking her way and she felt her heart racing in her chest with every step she took. Daenerys was smiling as she stopped just a few inches away from Sansa and Sansa was worrying she might had a nosebleed.

"Hi." Daenerys said and Sansa opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Daenerys giggled. "Jon told me you were behaving weirdly because you were nervous."

Sansa didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head. She was making a fool out of herself and wanted to punch herself in the face. But Daenerys didn't seem to mind, it was almost like she found it cute.

"Are you calmer now?"

Sansa just nodded her head again.

"Can you speak?" Daenerys asked with an amused grin.

Sansa nodded again but this time she actually spoke. "Sorry, I… yes, I can. I…" She let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm so sorry for the way I behaved. I don't know what's got into me."

"Do you want to join me for a walk?" Daenerys asked and Sansa nodded her head. Again.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Does it hurt?" Daenerys pointed at Sansa's bandaged hand, as they walked side by the side.

"Not much." Sansa said, looking down at her hand before raising her head to face Daenerys. "You must think I'm a complete idiot. You can say it."

Daenerys smiled, shaking her head no. "I confess I was taken aback by your behavior but I just assumed you were jealous." Sansa didn't have the time to say anything because Daenerys kept talking. "I saw you a couple times, standing outside the bar. I was always hoping you'd walk in but you never did. I didn't know you were Jon's sister, I was pretty surprised to see you there."

And suddenly, Sansa lost her ability to articulate. Again.

She'd never caught Daenerys looking at her so it was a huge surprise to know Daenerys had spotted her there. She could feel her hands getting sweaty in anticipation. Didn't Daenerys think she was creepy? She  _ had  _ been stalking her, after all. Daenerys had plenty of reasons to think Sansa was a psycho but still, there she was, smiling at her.

"I guess that's destiny doing it right." Daenerys stopped walking and turned to face Sansa, who still seemed unable to speak. She smiled and reached to touch Sansa's cheek. "You are even more beautiful up close."

"You…" Sansa tried to speak as Daenerys stroked her cheek. "you don't think I'm a creep?"

Daenerys chuckled, shaking her head no. "Trust me, I know a creep when I see one, I deal with them every day. I actually found it really cute that you were too shy to come in."

"Really?" Sansa asked, finally feeling relaxed enough to smile.

"Really." Daenerys said, reaching down to hold both of Sansa's hands with her own. "Would you think I'm too forward if I told you I want to kiss you."

Sansa slowly shook her head no. "I've been wanting to kiss you for six months now, so no."

Daenerys just smiled and leaned in, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Sansa. Their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss as they both smiled. Sansa enjoyed the softness of Daenerys' full lips as she held her by the waist and Daenerys held her by the shoulders.

They broke the kiss after a couple of seconds and Daenerys smiled, looking up and making Sansa look up as well, realizing where they were. Right under the lamppost across Daenerys' coffee shop.

They both giggled and held each other. And when they pulled away, Sansa squeezed Daenerys' hand a little. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Daenerys nodded her head, the smile never leaving her lips. "I would like that."

Sansa smiled happily, seriously wondering if she was dreaming. "I owe Jon big time."  

"Just don't let him know that, he won't let you live it down." Daenerys told her as she held Sansa's hand and they began walking again, hand in hand.

Sansa let out a content sigh as she walked down the street with Daenerys, watching her silver hair shining bright under the lamp posts lights. And to think only three days ago she was standing in that same street, longing for the woman holding her hand right now and thinking she'd never have her… She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy.

"Oh by the way, next time you drop by make sure to come inside. Jon told me you like lemon cakes, I have the best in town." Daenerys winked at her.

Sansa just smiled. Destiny really did it right. 


End file.
